Joshua
Joshua was a buddhist bunny transformed into a human. Appearance You wouldn't want to know. Background Joshua used to be a bunny with big teeth, but had a really bad eyesight. He went to Kilani to do an experiment for him to fix his eyesight, and Kilani said that it would only be fixed if he got transformed into a human. Joshua agreed and was experimented into a human, but the eyesight wasn't fixed. Kilani said it was ok because the reason to transform into a human was to make him wear glasses. Joshua agreed and he wore glasses, but because he was from a bunny, he was really ugly. As Joshua grew up he practiced more Buddhist beliefs. He then entered Sabis Sulaimania and met students that he hated, seventh graders, and students that he loved, second graders. He hated the seventh graders because it was the effect of the cause. The cause was that the seventh graders had no problem, but his glasses were out of date. The reason why he loved the second graders was also because of cause and effect. The cause was that the second graders were really bad and his glasses were out of date. After the Teacher Wars began, him and Scott were attacked by Stop Talking Mayas under control of Dr. Rana. Dr. Rana wanted to capture Joshua to know more about her enemy, Kilani, because he was one of his experiments. She wanted to kill, not capture, Scott because it would kill one more enemy in the Teacher Wars. As the Mayas came, they ran everywhere and the school but they had conquered it. Now they needed to get outside, and they shouted for someone to get them out of there. The Human Bus came, and CD Guy asked them if they are human, and that they have a bus. They entered and CD Guy drove them away from the school, but the Mayas kept attacking them. Joshua didn't care and sang "The wheels of the bus go round and round" as well as doing the "Tu tu tu tu" dance. CD Guy went out of the bus and eliminated the Mayas with a CD attack. He then drove them to Egypt, where they met Paul who was doing ar-ar-ar-ar-archeology on Egypt. Anything Joshua said, Paul took out one of his 72,000,000 pens in his pocket and wrote him down for an irrelevant thing. When Joshua told them a joke, Sarah came and attacked them all saying "Eh! Stop Laughing!". They were chased to a swamp, which is where Joshua was from. At the swamp, Joshua's mother came out and gave Joshua newspaper telling them that the Battle of Atteition Tower would start, the fight involving Mahdi, Rachel, Kilani, Nabada, Awa', Zoro Zuzana, Man, and Kevin Jupiter. Sarah decided to leave Joshua, Scott, and Paul alone if they go with her to Atteition Tower and help her husband. They agree, even though Paul thought it was irrelevent, and call CD Guy to take them to Atteition Tower. There several other passengers join, such as Madame Shan and Azam. While they were in the bus, Joshua told them that CD Guy was the reincarnation of the thinker, but CD said "No! Don't make problems inside the bus! Or you don't have a bus!" Dr. Rana then attacked the bus with over 9,000 Mayas and finally captured Joshua and killed Scott and Paul, but his death is irrelevant. When Joshua was captured, he tried using a persuasive letter to get him free, but Rana didn't even read it. He then used a chain of cause and effect to free himself, but Rana sent Mayas after the prisoners. The Mayas are then stopped when Joshua uses a cause and effect chain to get the Girl-Touchers and because they were over 9,000,000, they stopped the Mayas as they were all touched and choked to death. Rana then gets targetted by the girl-touchers, and gets killed. Joshua then gets killed by Cereal Killer Shafiq. Category:Teacher